


Feferi and the Gospel of the Dead Witch

by antagonisticSerpens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is a major lesbian and you can’t tell me other wise, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Feferi is also the bi icon we all needed, Gen, I’ll probably add some of the hiveswap trolls later but I won’t tag them yet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, Non-Sgrub AU, Other tags to be added, blood mention, descriptions of dead bodies, listen idk if I’ll ever finish this but by god do I least want to put the first chapter up, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticSerpens/pseuds/antagonisticSerpens
Summary: For a spirit can’t rest upon a mysterious death, enact a vendetta towards those who did the deed and put the witch to rest.





	Feferi and the Gospel of the Dead Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably not start another fanfic but I’ve had this in my head for awhile so I’m gonna put out the first chapter. In this story we’ll follow Aradia’s and Feferi’s lives as they grow up.

_6 sweeps old (13 years old)_

Aradia floated down from the Alternian night sky, landing down on the muddy ground. It had rained here earlier in the area, but Aradia didn’t mind, she loved playing in the mud. Call it her being a “filthy lowblood scum”, but for her it was so much more – she’s always loved the freedom of rolling on the ground, making mud pies, or doing archeological digs. To her getting dirty meant happiness, she didn’t care what anyone else would say.  
But where she was going she knew she would get in trouble tracking mud inside so she lifted her long dark-grey skirt, to prevent it getting muddy, and walked as carefully as she could through the muddy areas and hoped there would be grass she wipe her black mary-jane shoes off with. Of course she could continue using her telekinesis to fly all the way to her designated area, but she didn’t want to be seen as lazy.  
There was also the fact that walking through a scenic route was widely different then just flying through it, how everything looks just feelings so much different and so much more _exciting_ to her than flying. But perhaps that was just her.

She made her way to a surburb of hives and looked at each one them, the hives larger than hers, but giving off a feeling of abandonment and death.

It was a nice feeling.

The only hive that was full of life was the one she was heading towards, quite the irony for the death enthusiast. As she got closer, she pulled out a horribly wrapped present from her sylladex. She grinned at the present wrapped in gray wrapping paper with a black bow on top. Being a rust blood didn’t give her a lot of options when choosing wrapping paper, but it was ok since the troll she was giving this to was one not to show much color on his person.  
She stopped at the hives entrance and did her best to wipe off any mud from her shoes and then proceeded to knock, despite knowing she could just walk in, but she decided against it. She didn’t want to be seen as rude, now did she?  
Suddenly the door swung open and at the door Nepeta’s smaller body stood. She was wearing her classic olive coat and blue meowbeast hat, along with party accessories, like the two party hats she place over her cat shaped horns in a jokingly manner. Her face had also had been painted like a cat, and Aradia suspected that it was Gamzee that had brought the face paint and was the one painting faces.

“Eeeee! Aradia’s finally here! Come in! Come in!” Nepeta squealed happily as she dragged in a chuckling Aradia, proceeding to throw her head back at the over excited kitty-cat girl. Nepeta has brought her towards the others in the rather small living area and upon reaching them, let her hand go, giving Aradia the chance to place her present on a table set nearby, with other presents already set on it. With Aradia’s present now on the table, there was a total of 6 presents, meaning 5 trolls haven’t arrived yet and Aradia was glad she wasn’t the last troll to arrive, but then again, she didn’t live _that_ far away unlike some of her other friends.  
When everything was place down, and Aradia was done taking off her shoes after being forcibly dragged over by Nepeta (Karkat was surprisingly one of those people who stated that everyone who enters his hive takes off their shoes), and placing her shoes by the entrance. She turned around and once again faced the party. Nepeta has gone back to messing with Karkat along with Terezi; and from where Aradia stood she could literally see the hearts in Nepeta’s eyes as she spoke to Karkat. To the right of the mention trio was Gamzee who was seated in a wooden chair, painting Tavros’ face while said bronze blood was seated on one of Karkat’s couches. On the far left was Sollux, leaning against a wall furthest away from the party, occasionally watching Karkat, Terezi, and Nepeta while shaking his head and going back to whatever he was doing on his portable communication device.  
Sollux had finally saw Aradia and waved at her and Aradia waved back with a smile starting to head towards the antisocial gold blood.

———)-(———

It had taken awhile for everyone else to arrive till the party went into full swing, Aradia had spent of the time chatting with Sollux, and even managed to get him to talk with everyone else. Aradia then left him for awhile while he and Karkat began to tease each other, and got her face painted by Gamzee, whom she asked if she get her face painted like a skull, and with lidded eyes the high blood agreed happily.

A while after Aradia got her face painted, the door to Karkat’s hive burst open and in slaunted Vriska Serket, who didn’t even take her shoes off. Equius and Kanaya were behind her, but both stayed behind and took their shoes off, and as soon Kanaya was done taking her shoes off she went straight towards her moirail and broke up the stand off between her and Terezi, and dragged Vriska towards the entrance forcing Vriska to take her shoes off as well. Equius walked past the two as he went straight to Nepeta, the olive blood stuffing party foods into her mouth from the snack table.  
Aradia giggled at the sight of Nepeta, messy with food on her face, as she was scolded by Equius for eating like a savage oinkbeast and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his palemate’s face clean, Nepeta pouting at him as he did so.

With Equius, Vriska, and Kanaya here it left only two other trolls left to arrive. How funny that it was the sea dwellers.  
Of course those two would be fashionable late.

As they waited for the last two to arrive the group was beginning to go into full party mode, everyone had they’re faces painted, with Karkat and Sollux being persuaded by everyone else (more so endlessly bugged) and played video games in some sort of tournament or sorts.  
Nepeta, Sollux, Vriska, and Terezi were facing each other in fighting game, all giving it their all. Vriska was in lead, laughing maniacally as she pushed Nepeta character off with her characters sword. “No!” Nepeta cried as her character fell.  
“I will avenge you Nepeta!” Cackled Terezi, as she lead her character towards Vriska’s and they begin dueling each other. “Try me Red Glare!” Vriska yelled, mashing the controllers buttons in an attempt to get a power move. “I have _allllllll_ the luck!!!!!!!!”  
As Nepeta’s character respawned, Sollux had made his character jump between the two high blood’s characters, surprising them both and managing to knock them both off. Sollux had nothing to say about it, but smirked proudly and he made his way over to Nepeta’s character. Everyone who wasn’t playing were cheering loudly as they rooted for their favorite, Karkat’s loud voice booming over everyone else’s with “holy shit” and other curse words in between his cheering.  
As they were finishing up the round the door opened and in sauntered in Eridan, who didn’t say anything, as he carefully took his shoes and placed them next to the other shoes. Karkat went up to him and greeted him, followed by Gamzee while everyone decided to stay near the couch. The players took a quick glance to Eridan as he entered but then presumed their gameplay. Aradia noticed Feferi come bouncing right in after Eridan, a big present in her hands. She loudly announced her and Eridan’s arrival to the others in her bubbly voice as well as apologizing for their late arrival. Aradia smiled towards the heiress, and walked up towards her to give her a hug. It’s always been baffling for Aradia to know high bloods, especially trolls like Gamzee and Eridan (even though she rarely talked to them), but knowing the heiress, a fuchsia blood, just blew her mind. Never in a million sweeps would she have known to be close to an heiress. If Aradia had the ability to time travel, and she traveled back in time to visit her self, her younger self wouldn’t believe that she managed to become friends with the heiress herself.  
Feferi gave her a good squeeze with her muscular arms, greeting Aradia happily.

Aradia felt her face slightly heat up as she was embraced.

———)-(———

The party went into full swing, after the game tournament was over (Sollux, of course, won) and Feferi had gotten her face painted. Eridan refused for awhile but couldn’t take it when Feferi gave him her “guppy” eyes and ended up also getting his face painted, even if he wasn’t so happy about it.  
Feferi apologized once again for the two sea dwellers late arrival, stating that they had to look for some other violets to feed her horrorterror of a lusus while they were gone. She also stated that because of that, her and Eridan couldn’t stay long.

Aradia talked to Feferi for awhile about her adventures and her archeological digs, and Feferi tentatively listen to her stories. Before Aradia could finish a story of her exploring a cave racket disturbed the story and when looking at the source they saw Sollux using his psionics to lift Eridan in the air, the violet blood screaming as he demanded to be let down, Karkat also yelling loudly at the both of them.

Aradia and Feferi sighed aloud.  
“Those two need to get a room.” Joked Aradia.

“Hehe! You probably shouldn’t say that to their faces though, they’d just deny it!” Giggled Feferi in response. “Come on, let’s go stop those two idiots.”

Aradia and Feferi managed to stop their moirails from killing each other for their weird black-sexual tension they had for each other.

After the whole ordeal with Sollux and Eridan, the group played another video game tournament for awhile, playing many different games together, even those stupid dance dance revolution games where everyone failed terribly - and hilariously - at the dancing. After working up a sweat from the games they all paraded into Karkat’s kitchen and sat him in the front of the table as Kanaya brought out a cake with hideously bright green and blue frosting. They lit some candles up and sang “Happy Wriggling Day” to him as he slouched into his seat, grumpy as ever and embarrassed at the whole ordeal as well. He blew the candles out and the cake was cut, everyone taking a slice, chatting as they ate in the kitchen.  
Aradia had gravitated towards the fuchsia sea dweller once again, though the excuse for this was because Feferi was chatting with Sollux.

Presents where opened after Karkat had eaten cake. He tore through the wrapping paper as the others gathered around him. Karkat had gotten chalk (Terezi), a set of romcom dvds (Nepeta), a new handmade sweater (Kanaya), and so forth. As he opened Feferi’s present, he looked so shocked that she had gotten him a new husktop which usually only high bloods got their hands on, resulting in Feferi going “Hush! You deserve it!”  
He had gotten to Aradia’s present last, and upon opening the horribly wrapped present revealed that she had gotten him a new troll Will Smith poster.

After all the presents were opened, Feferi and Eridan said their goodbyes, though it was mostly Feferi who said goodbye.  
Feferi gave the birthday troll a hug before she left as Karkat gripped at her for hugging him. After letting go the short troll she made her to Sollux and hugged him as well, much to Eridan’s dismay. Sollux put up a middle finger to Eridan as he was hugged, and all Eridan could do was glare at him.  
Feferi went to Nepeta, then Gamzee, then Terezi. All giving them immensely strong hugs.  
Feferi came towards Aradia, and the low blood gladly hugged back. As Aradia hugged her friend, she felt her blood pusher beat a little faster, time began to slow down for her as she felt the same heat on her face as before and someone just felt right about being embrace by Feferi. She felt secure, happy, and dare she say —

As fast as the hug happened it then quickly stopped, the both of them letting go of each other. Aradia not being able to look at Feferi, scared that she, or anyone else in the hive, knew what she was thinking, or moreover, _feeling_.  
Feferi said her goodbyes one last as she and Eridan made their to the door they had entered, slipping on their shoes, and exiting as the dark grey door closed behind them.

Aradia felt a tad bit lonely as the door finally closed shut, Feferi no longer in view. “But just a bit.” Aradia thought to herself. She was definitely lying to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have mentioned that the first game they played was Smash Bros or did you guys figure it out?  
> Also I made the setting Karkat’s wriggling day so I could put all the characters together in one place. Also sorry if this was short/badly written! I did my best!


End file.
